


alright

by heimdallwatches



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bad French, Dirty Talk, Emi's a tease, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Teasing, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Useless Lesbians, also ava, and very weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: Emi and Ava finally release some of the tension.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	alright

**Author's Note:**

> Another pretty self-indulgent fic, edited by my friend Ed :D

When Ava kissed her this time after helping Emília organize her house, it was no ordinary kiss. It was a heart-stopping, soul-lifting touch of lips, their mouths devouring each other with such hunger and passion that, when Ava pulled away, Emília thought she had taken a piece of herself with her. She had certainly stolen away Emília’s ability to breathe or think, thus the only thing the detective managed to do was to close her eyes and wait until her soul resettled into her body. It didn't help that Ava still had her hands on her hips and her forehead pressed against hers. 

"That was, uh..." Emília _did not_ squeal, swallowing hard. "That was _new."_

She wasn't kidding. Although Ava had always been _intense_ , she had never kissed her like in a way that left her so hot and bothered. It felt like the temperature in the room skyrocketed and just engulfed her in flames. It was nice.

"You don't like it?" was the vampire's answer. Emília dared opening her eyes and almost toppled forward at just how _soft_ Ava's eyes were, gazing at her with a curious glint while her hands ran soft circles on her hips. 

"I _love_ it." She straightened herself a little with the most provocative and devilish smirk she could muster. "But next time just take me straight to the bedroom instead of murdering me like this first, hm?" 

"Alright." Emília felt Ava’s fingers dig further into her hips and bring her close. "Let's go, then." 

The detective blinked. And then blinked again, her smirk faltering. If she could look in the mirror and see her stunned expression, she would laugh at herself - but she couldn't, so Ava did it for her instead. 

_"Huh?"_

_"_ I said 'let's go, then,’" Ava's voice was calm and low and sultry, but there was a faint chuckle behind her words. "I want to have sex with you, Emi, if that's what you are proposing. And I don't believe anyone's going to interrupt us now." 

An emotion Emília didn't know she could feel spiked across her body, leaving her brain to short-circuit. _Did she really say that?_ Was she imagining things? Every time they tried to do something more than heated kisses and grabbing hands, they were either interrupted, or something urgent came up, or something completely out of the reality happened and they were left annoyed and excited. She was even starting to think they would never actually get past that, but now the grip on her waist and the bluntness of that statement told her otherwise and she just stood there, blinking dumbfoundedly.

A concerned frown crossed Ava's expression and she swallowed hard. "Unless this is not really what you want and I've been misreading—"

" _Yes!"_ Emília released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Yes, yes, yes, I want it so bad!" 

The wave of relief that reached Ava's taut shoulders was almost palpable. Neither Emília nor Ava had any time to think any further though, as the detective pulled her to another heated kiss that was a chaos of lips, tongues and hands gripping fabric. It was a miracle they even managed to find their way to Emília's bedroom without any major incidents.

Somewhere along the way, Emilia managed to yank Ava's shirt off and unbuckle her belt. She was in the process of trying to unbutton the vampire's pants when a firm yet soft hand grabbed her chin and gave it a small tug. Ava's thumb brushed softly on her lower lip and her kisses remained there like a whisper. Emília tried really, really hard to focus on anything but those lips, those eyes, her warm body, but didn't quite manage it. 

"You first", Ava _purred._ Emília only understood what she meant when the vampire started unbuttoning her shirt with her free hand. The detective allowed it for a second, closing her mouth around Ava's finger and sucking slightly while not tearing her eyes away from those green glaciers - which made the vampire growl so deeply Emília though she'd imagined it. 

A new wave of fire washed down on Emília and a wicked smirk appeared on her lips when she pushed Ava down to the bed, receiving a surprised “ _oof”_ and a curious glance in response as the vampire adjusted herself on the edge. 

"So demanding,” Emília chuckled indignantly while already removing her clothes. She purposely took her time, though; her hands slowly working around undoing the rest of her shirt, then pulling its collar just enough to give the vampire a glimpse of what lay beneath. She noticed when Ava swallowed hard, her green eyes intensely focused on the tip of her fingers as Emília slid them down until the hem of her shorts and slowly, slowly took it off. When she bent down to get rid of the clothing, she placed her hands on Ava's thighs - receiving a very avid and involuntary whimper as a response - and whispered, her mouth promising a kiss that didn't come, "Do you want to touch me, Ava?"

"Yes," the vampire exhaled, her eyes once again trailing to the curve of Emília's breasts semi-hidden under her open shirt. Ava wanted to rip it in half, to push Emília onto the wall and have her way with her right there and right _now,_ to relieve all that tension that'd been building up until that moment. She raised her hand to do just so when another hard push made her lay down on the bed with a surprised grunt. Next thing she knew, Emília was on top of her, her hands pressing her shoulders down and a smug smirk on her pretty face. " _Seriously,_ Emília?" 

The detective chuckled, a delicious sound that was somehow able to muffle the low growl that escaped Ava's lips when Emília pressed herself against her and kissed her neck. "You _can_ touch me," she whispered against the vampire's ear, her voice hoarse and breathless. "But not yet." 

With that said, Emília took sadistic pleasure in pinning Ava's wrists above her head and slowly, _slowly_ moving her hips, making the vampire's head spin with desire. Ava hissed a breath, unable to control herself or the way she had to toss her head back while Emília continued to kiss and lick and nip at the sensitive skin around her neck and shoulders, her fingers digging into her wrists and _oh god those hips--_

"Emília-- _ah,_ " was what Ava managed before the detective sunk her teeth into the curve of her neck. It hurt _so good._ Ava had to bite her lower lip to suppress a shiver, but a needy groan still made its way through her throat. Her own hips buckled seeking friction, the fabric of her pants becoming a nuisance for not letting her feel the skin of Emília's thighs against hers. 

With a breathy laugh, the detective sat down on her legs, her hands leaving Ava's and sliding down her body, the delicate touch almost driving the vampire insane. Emília didn't say a word when she swiftly got rid of Ava's bra and pants, seeming to have read her mind, but she still didn't give Ava what she wanted. 

Emília was pure evil and she was _having fun_ with that, despite all her nerves telling her to just _get on with it_. She straddled Ava's waist again, taking her time to take in her curves, the pale skin glistening on her muscles, the soft curve of her breasts. She had a lovely blush on her cheeks and Emília just couldn't help tracing her fingers over the side of her face and jaw, leaning in for a kiss that was equal parts sweet and ravenous. When she pulled away, Ava had her eyes closed and her lips half-parted, a low moan trapped in her throat. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Ava," Emília whispered, her self-control practically snapping when the vampire smirked back at her. "And you're being so good." She kissed the line of her jaw, pinning the vampire's wrists above her head again. "I'll give you what you want," she kissed Ava's throat, "If you ask nicely". She nibbled at the vampire's earlobe and felt her own arousal increasing as Ava squirmed under her, her chest rumbling with a growl. 

Ava let out a desperate grunt - it was _not_ a whimper! - and took a deep breath. She could try to just wiggle her way out, but did she really want it? It felt so good having Emília close, letting her take her time. Eventually, her lips betrayed her and Ava moaned, "let me touch you, Emi, please..." 

"Go ahead," Emília purred, sitting back on Ava's legs and releasing the grip on her wrists. Ava didn't miss a beat, grabbing Emília's thighs and pushing herself up so their chests were pressed together. She trapped the detective's lips in a furious kiss before she could say anything else, enjoying just how much the surprise that spiked on Emília's body only made her scent richer, more intoxicating.

One of Ava's hands clutched on black locks and gave a sharp tug, while the other started to slide up Emília's leg. Warm fingers tasted the tan skin on her tight, then kept up, up, until they reached a pierced nipple and pinched it. The movement was gentle but teeming with _want,_ sending shivers down Emília's spine and making her hips roll involuntarily. With a quick gesture, Ava released the detective of her shirt and tossed it on the floor, exposing that beautiful sun-kissed skin. Both women moaned and groaned and sighed as Ava searched and caressed every little scar, every single piece of skin her fingers could reach, their lips clashing with desire and passion and need. 

Even through the foggy sensation that started to envelope her mind, Ava still could feel Emília pushing her down onto the bed _again,_ and she _let_ her do it _again_ like the absolute fool she was. The vampire fell on the mattress with a desperate squawk, covering her eyes with her hands in frustration. 

_"Why are you doing this, Emília?"_ she practically cried, unable to hide the agony behind her words. 

"B-Because I can," was the answer. Somewhere, some part of Ava's mind that was still conscious and in control registered that Emi's voice was shaky, hoarse and even more breathless. All thoughts were once again wiped away, however, when the other woman ran her fingers down the vampire's throat. "Don't worry, you're going to love this." 

All the little self-control Emília still had just crumbled to pieces as she left a trail of burning-hot kisses down her collarbones, her boobs, her toned torso. But, despite the overwhelming desire taking control of her emotions and the aching pain between her legs, she _still_ stopped right before Ava really wanted her - more out of sheer stubbornness than anything else. She kissed the soft skin on her inner thighs instead, running the tips of her fingers over her hip bones and then down, down, but always avoiding that sensitive spot that was so clearly ready for her. 

That was too much. It was torture, such sweet _, sweet torture._ Something snapped inside Ava's brain and she tried to grab Emília's hair and just nudge her towards where she needed, but the detective just wouldn't do it, why, why, _why—_

 _"Emi, baise-moi, je t'implore," s_ he heard herself saying from far, far away, giving up trying to control her body reactions and just surrendering herself completely. " _Je te veux. Je te veux et personne d'autre..."_

She was certain she could hear a chuckle and feel the wave of excitement and arousal her words provoked on the detective, but it didn't matter. Her head was spinning, her senses utterly overwhelmed by Emília's presence, by her hands, her breath, her everything. When the detective finally, _finally_ slid her finger inside her, Ava couldn't do anything but moan, her head rolling back and her hands digging on the flesh of Emília's shoulders. 

After god knows how many agonizing seconds, Emi joined her fingers with her tongue and _god she was good at it._ Emi's name escaped Ava's lips in a hoarse, needy whimper, her voice breaking when her hips jerked upwards, trying to match the rhythm of her warm tongue. " _C-Continue, Emi—ah, n-ne t'arrête pas..."_

Emília did continue, gladly so, humming and licking and nudging at that sensitive spot, curling her fingers inside her and moaning. Ava felt how her movements increased, Emília's hand leaving a trail of fire on her torso when she reached out and grabbed one of her boobs. She felt that pressure on her lower body rise, even the tiniest of touches sending her nerves to a frenzy and she wanted more, more, she wanted Emília's fingers, her tongue, her hands, she wanted everything—

A tsunami of pleasure rocked her body to the core and all she could do was surrender to it, a mess of mumbled cries and curses and curling toes, hands grabbing hair and sheets and Emília's name escaping her lips like a plea. Ava's eyes closed shut and she sank further into the pillow, her back arching, chest heaving. She didn't notice she kept repeating _Emi, Emi, Emi_ until the detective herself shut her lips with a kiss. It was soft and caring and so _fucking good._

It was quite some time before all her senses somewhat returned to her body, but Ava enjoyed being held and kissed like that. Not that she would admit it, though, but she had a feeling it was a little too late to hold on to pride now. Ava dared open her eyes and almost regretted it when she noticed the smug smile on Emília's expression. It was difficult not to groan in frustration, and she regretted even more when the obvious blush on her cheeks made the detective smile wider. 

"You okay there, baby?" Gods. Her voice. _Her eyes._

Ava didn't answer, she didn't trust her voice or capacity to form words just yet, so she just nodded, feeling absolutely stupid. 

"Good." Another breathtaking smile almost made Ava collapse again and she cursed herself for being so _weak_ for Emília. The detective bit her lower lips and Ava felt like she'd been lifted. "'Cause I was, y'know, expecting you to— _eek!"_

A new wave of heat exploded between the two women when Ava flipped them over, her mind finally managing to get a hold of herself again. _About damn time!_ The vampire ran her lips up Emília's neck, not quite touching it but almost. She stopped right before Emília's jaw and placed a tiny kiss on the crease between bone and ear. When she spoke again, her voice was low, throaty, a whisper meant only for Emília, "To what?" 

The detective shivered, the way Ava ran her tongue over her collarbones making it impossible to form any rational thoughts. "T-to return t— _shit,_ the—" 

The smirk that bloomed on Ava's lips was nothing but savage. Her eyes glinted with dangerous intensity while she took those well-shaped lips into hers, biting, sucking. Her mouth was still close to Emília's when she whispered, " _Tu_ _as fait une grave erreur, Emi."_

Pale fingertips traced lightweight patterns on tan skin and Emília moaned, her hips buckling. 

Ah, Ava would have her revenge. She deserved it. 

************************************** 

With her head spinning and limbs so shaky she wouldn't be able to hold a fork, Emília slightly regretted having teased Ava so much. 

But in a good way. 

More precisely, in a way that left her absolutely _happy,_ exhausted and trembling. It was perfect. She would never have imagined her first time with Ava would have been so... fulfilling, both physically and emotionally - and she _had_ imagined her first time with Ava multiple times and in multiple locations, more than she liked to admit. Yet, nothing compared to that. 

Held between Ava's arms, their legs entangled and their faces resting close to each other, Emília thought everything that had happened seemed like a really crazy fever dream, one she really didn't want to wake up from. She felt the way Ava's chest moved as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, her hot breathing tickling against her neck, Ava's hands tracing light circles on the skin of her waist. She wouldn't have thought this was possible until a few months ago, and yet the way the vampire just seemed to _melt_ into her arms now was something to behold. 

A chuckle escaped her lips, which prompted Ava to look up and stare at her, a dreamy expression on her face. Just knowing that _she_ was the one responsible for that change of mood was enough to make Emília smile brightly. She reached out and softly brushed her fingers on Ava's cheek, the vampire closing her eyes and leaning to her touch. 

"I thought you were asleep," Ava said softly. Apparently she had recovered _way_ faster than Emília. 

"You think a few hours of _real_ good sex with a vampire who has endless stamina is enough to tire me out?" Emília kept smiling, but an unwanted yawn almost ripped her head in two. _Damn it!_ "Though wrong, dummy." 

"Yes, of course," was the vampire's response, a small smiling playing on the corners of her lips and a chuckle bubbling in her chest. "I can see you are ready for another round, detective." She closed her eyes and hummed happily when Emília caressed her hair, bringing her closer.

"Maybe when my legs stop shaking so much, yeah, " Emília, chuckled. A comfortable silence filled the room, broken only by the sound of their steady breathings. It was surreal.

Despite their closeness and the dreamy atmosphere that surrounded them, a thought Emília _really_ didn't want to linger on crossed her mind: _what if Ava regrets it?_ She wasn't sure she would be able to handle any kind of rejection after this - not that she thought Ava would actually _abandon_ her, since their relationship seemed to be doing pretty well, but what if things just... _changed?_ What if Ava decided this wasn't what she wanted? What if she—

"What's wrong, Emi?" Emília heard Ava saying and just then noticed the vampire had opened her eyes and stared at her with a concerned frown. "Your heartbeat is peaking." 

Yes, of course Ava would notice that. Emília shrugged, cursing the vampire's hypersenses while she cupped her cheek. She buried those unwanted thoughts and focused on the way Ava looked at her, how her solid presence made her feel real, present.

"Nah. I was just remembering how hot you looked when you were moaning my name like that," she answered with a smirk, feeling how flushed the vampire's face had become. "Are you gonna go all frenchy everytime we fuck, A? 'Cause that was _seriously_ hot."

"So that _does_ have an effect on you, eh?" Her voice assumed a sultry tone, her eyes glimmering with playfulness. " _Je ferai en sorte de le faire à chaque fois, puis."_

 _"Ne soyez pas si suffisant!"_ Emília answered without missing a beat, unsuccessfully trying to hide the tinge of excitement those words brought. She never thought her french classes would pay so well. "Você não é a única que sabe falar sacanagem em várias línguas!" 

Ava's brows creased in a confused frown, "What?" 

"Nothing," Emília smirked. "We should really sleep."

She pulled Ava to a kiss that was gentle and mischievous, resting her hand on the side of the vampire's neck. The soft sounds of contentment Ava let out made her feel at peace for the first time in months.

She thought about saying something more, something she had been considering for a while... but then closed her eyes, her words fading away as a wave of satisfied exhaustion overtook her. A small smile was still plastered on her lips when she finally fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my french (literally), but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> This happens waaaay down the line btw, when they're already in a relationship.


End file.
